Nothing Right (But Nothing Wrong, Either)
by luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde knew that their relationship was going to end eventually. She just wasn't expecting this.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the May 17th Cocktail Party prompt found here: gwcocktailfriday . tumblr .com(/)post/184803340214/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-may. (Without the spaces and parentheses.)

########

**Nothing Right (But Nothing Wrong, Either)** by luvsanime02

########

As if her day couldn't get any worse. Hilde stares at her drink in disbelief.

"Is this supposed to be a drink or a snack?" she asks, though of course there's no answer. The bartender has moved on, and there's no one else nearby. She sighs.

The drink is, apparently, a cranberry vodka. Hilde squints at the glass more closely. Well, she supposes that there are cranberries in it. Rather a lot of cranberries. And no ice, just like she requested. Hilde didn't want any ice because she was planning on gulping down her first drink in only a few swallows.

That's not going to work. If anything, Hilde will need to chew on all of the berries first, or she'll choke. Nothing about this day is going the way that she wanted it to, and now she can't even get drunk because the drink that she ordered came as an appetizer.

She doesn't want to let it go to waste, though, so Hilde grabs the drink and pulls it closer. There's some strawberries in there, too. And something that she's pretty sure is lime. What in the hell did she order?

Does she really care enough to call the bartender back over and ask, or to demand a different drink? The answer to that question is no, and so Hilde starts picking out the pieces of fruit and munching on them contemplatively.

Was a little warning too much to ask for, she wonders? Sure, Hilde had known that their relationship wasn't going to last. Wasn't going to be 'the one', or whatever. Still, she would have liked them to come to an agreement about their relationship being over, instead of her waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and a text.

Hilde had stared at that short text for hours, sitting in her bed and wondering. She'd thought that they were friends, at least. That they could talk, communicate, with each other. Now, Hilde wonders if she'll ever see them again. If their whole relationship had been nothing but a lie.

It's not that they're over. That's not what's bothering Hilde, or what had kept her up last night. It's her wondering how much of the past six months had been just an act. She feels unsettled and upset and hurt.

Perfect for being dumped, she supposes, and absentmindedly chews some more berries. The rest of her day had gone downhill from there. She'd fallen back asleep eventually, but had been so tired that she didn't wake up when her alarm went off. Then, when she'd crawled into work late, looking like a zombie, everyone had given her pitying looks and let her be.

They'd already known. How many people had known that Hilde's relationship was over before she did? Everyone? It had been humiliating, even though everyone was only trying to be helpful. Hilde had been distracted and barely made it through her work day, and then she'd come home to find her whole apartment stripped practically bare.

Oh, all of her stuff had still been there. Every last, single thing. Hilde would have preferred it if something of hers had been missing, actually. Anything. Something that meant they'd taken a memento of her with them. Instead, it's like all traces of them have been erased, like they were never there in the first place.

Hilde had left her empty apartment and started walking, and had ended up here, at a bar. She might as well complete all of the 'just been dumped' cliches today.

Now that the berries are gone, Hilde can finally gulp down her drink, and she enjoys the burn of the alcohol. It's the first thing that's felt real since she woke up alone in the dark with an impersonal text on her phone. Hilde thinks it over for a moment, and then orders another drink. What the hell, why not.

Maybe things will make more sense tomorrow, maybe they won't, but at least she'll have this - the scent of cigarette smoke in the air and the taste of vodka on her tongue. Looks like this is all that she's getting, so Hilde's decided to make the most of it while she can.

At that thought, when her second drink is placed down in front of her, Hilde grabs the glass with grim determination.


End file.
